This competing supplement to DA15004, Adherence in HIV+ Women Recovering from Substance Abuse, proposes to perform a secondary data analysis on family data from other research grants at the Center for Family Studies. These analyses will lead to new multi-level statistical models for the analysis of family data, which will then be utilized in the analysis of the outcomes of the parent grant. In addition, this supplement will design and perform Monte Carlo simulations based on these newly created statistical models for multi-level family data. These simulations will create power curves for these models in the relevant range of parameter estimates. These simulations should make these methods more accessible to applied researchers in public health and aid in future study planning. This research is a first step in a planned program of research in multi-level models in behavioral health research, which will eventually include power and sample size calculation for multi-site effectiveness trials and trials in which intervention delivery is nested within providers. [unreadable] [unreadable]